Joe Hallenback
Joe Hallenback is the main protagonist of 1991's The Last Boy Scout and is portrayed by Bruce Willis. Many fans and critics of the film have noted how the character shares various traits much akin to Willis' other characters David Addison Jr. on the TV show "Moonlighting" and John McClane from the ''Die Hard'' film saga. Storyline Hallenback is the former Golden Boy of the Secret Service, the hot shot who once stopped a bullet meant for President Jimmy Carter. But that was a long time ago, before he punched out Senator Calvin Baynard after catching being a woman in his closet and was forced to resign. Now's he's just a mess--a burnt-out, washed-up, broken down middle-aged Los Angeles private eye. All he has going for himself is a crumbling marriage, a wiseass teenage daughter who calls him a loser, and an unhealthy appetite for nicotine and alcohol. And a business that's circling the bowl. When a stripper hires him to be her bodyguard, he jumps at the chance, a .38 Detective Special in one hand, a pint of Seagram's in the other. He soon finds himself teamed up with James Alexander Dix, the dancer's boyfried, a young black pro football player currently banned from the league for point-shaving. The odd couple soon find themselves embroiled in a nasty stew of football, politics, gambling and murder. They went to Corey's house and found a tape phone that recorded a conservation between Senator Baynard who Is leading a congressional investigation into gambling sports and Stallions owner: Shelly Marcone. They played it Joe's car and listen to it until jimmy tried to fast forward it, but the tape gets ruined because the car radio was faulty. Joe and Jimmy realized that Corey was trying to get Jimmy's job back by using this against Marcone and this what got her killed. Marcone sent two men after them, but were killed by a car bomb after being tricked. With the remaining evidence of Marcone's gambiting destroy, Joe and Jimmy set out to find more evidence against Macrone. After escaping, Joe and Jimmy disguised themselves as guards to avoid being seen by police. Jimmy went to go save Senator Baynard, while Joe went to go stop Milo. Two cops attempted to arrest Joe, despite Joe telling them that the Senator is gone to get shot, Joe beats them up and went to stop Milo. After Jimmy save Baynard by throwing a football at his face, Joe engaged Milo in a fight. During the fight, Milo stab him in the leg, but continued fighting and delivered the same thing he said after killing Chet with one punch; "I Told you, you ever touch me again, I'd kill you." and then kick him. The police show up and open fire, Joe took cover and kept saying: "No not me, Not me." Milo then was shot by the police then felt and got diced by the helicopter blade. Joe then dance for his victory as everyone watched, Jimmy said he's one heck of a detective. Senator Baynard orders Joe to be arrested, claiming he's been senting him threaten messages. Joe walk up to him and said: "Head or Gut?", Baynard got confused and then Joe punch him both in the face and stomach in retaliation. Sarah then shows up and reunited with Joe as Jimmy gets medical attention. Lt. Bessalo shows up demanding where the briefcase carrying the money is. Jimmy and Joe tell him that is in the back seat, but Marcone had took it, he then checks the trunk and realized the briefcase carrying the money was in the trunk along. Realizing that Marcone had taken the one with the bomb inside, after seeing the explosion he and Jimmy laughed that Marcone took the wrong briefcase. Although its unclear what happen to Baynard, its possible he got fire, the next day Joe reconciles with Sarah and Darian, then he and Jimmy become partners. Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Characters played by Bruce Willis Category:Police officers Category:Antihero Category:Heroes Category:Federal agents Category:Characters with a high body count Category:Characters named "Joe" Category:The Last Boy Scout characters